


Mixed Conversations.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Alastor's Father (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Penpaling, Slow Burn, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Letters between Alastor L. and Anthony R. They weren't classmates, or friends, nor rivals. They just went to the same high school, that was all.______A/N: Everything is in a letter format, hence why the word count is extremely lower than over chaptered stories that I have made.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Alastor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, they are there for a reason. More tags will be added in the future the more that this story evolves.
> 
> Chapters are going to be a bit short compared to my other ones, since these are in letter formats and I don't think they would spend 2+ pages on writing a full ass, drawn out letter.

Dear, Anthony R.

Salutations, how are you doing? I never expected an assignment where two students have to penpal each other, especially if the two aren't acquaintances or friends. I have heard your name once or twice, teachers have suggested me talking to you, but I never gotten the chance to. I sometimes think it's bushwa on how people decide two people are compatible with each other even when they have never met before. 

We're even graded on this for participation, which is baloney in my opinion. Being graded? For writing a few simple letters to a classmate you know nothing about? And being made to become friends with them over said letters? That's a laugh and a half. 

I don't expect you to like me, considering how most of the people I met left almost immediately afterwards for my draining personality.

What are your pronouns? Mine are he/him. Do you have any unique hobbies? Interests? And do you enjoy coffee?

I am a huge coffee fan, I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive without it, hahah. I usually prefer more bitter coffees rather than sweet ones, but will occasionally order one because I love to make myself suffer. Do you enjoy baking or cooking of any kind? What about more artistic abilities like drawing, or writing? There is much to talk about in these upcoming letters, especially since "everyone" wants us to be friends- or at least more than that. 

If we are to be friends, then we need to discuss some few ground rules. I will list them here, they may or may not change in the future.

1: If we are to ever meet, absolutely no touching.

2: The contents in these letters stay between us unless someone is given consent to show/talk about it for privacy reasons.

3: Light sexual topics and/or jokes are alright. Any more than that will make me extremely uncomfortable, causing me to disappear of the face of the Earth for at least a day, to a week at most. It depends.

That's all for now. If you have any ground rules, then please list them in your letter. 

I'm looking forward to seeing your letter.

Your's truly,  
Alastor L. (: 


	2. Anthony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear, alastor
> 
> woah your handwriting is fucking neat as fuck, how the hell did you even write cursive between those small ass lines?

dear, alastor

woah your handwriting is fucking neat as fuck, how the hell did you even write cursive between those small ass lines? you're lucky that i'm able to read cursive lMao- my hand writing looks like a five year old's, i'm sorry al :,((((( it looks dumb lmao

you probly are packing a fancy one in your pants with writing like that ;)))))))))

also i have the attention span/iq of a five year old too so like  
excuse all the mistakes you see and shit, okay?? since it's my letters that i'm writing, i think i'm able to go out of bounds for a bit and break a few universal writing rules yknow ;)

aight so: my pronouns are he/him too. ayy, matching pronoun buddies amirite?? lMao

yeah, coffee's nice. but i like it sweet, as sweet as myself!!! with also like a pump of caramel. but like, i'm trying to go on a diet so i'm cutting back on sugar and shit

i don't think i have any interesting hobbies and shit, other than that i like to write poems and dance and sing. i don't dance a lot, so i dunno if it's considered a hobby. 

oh, i also smoke sometimes. cliche high school shit, yknow? there's nothing much too it other than that.

i cook sometimes, but just for myself because my family doesn't want it. moll's sometimes does, but she's lately been going to this singing practice thing for awhile now. i think it's for her to get better at singing?? but she's already good at singing, so idk why she's even going there other than getting out of the house. 

i have a pet pig, if that's anything to you.

his name is fat nuggets, and he likes to eat chicken nuggets uwu. i had him since i think ten yrs old, he hasn't grown much at all, i think it's because of his breed or something. i just label him as pig and not fucking golden retriever or some shit.

oh!! i like baking :) i used to bake a lot with my mom until she like ,,,, yknow? idk. i don't really bake as often anymore.

doesn't strawberry ice cream hit different when you're in bed eating it?? like, that is an amazing experience that everyone should try. i'm being serious. 

oh yeah and ground rules  
i gotta add those shits in

1: pp poopoo.

2: send me stickers from time to time, please i'm begging you i love stickers they're the best shits in the world especially if they are sCenTed, like MMM- 

3: if i send you small stuff like dumb things like sticky notes and stationary and shit, keep it, you deserve it :))

4: idk i don't really have anything for ground rules, lMao

5: five. 

yeah!! so that's all i have lmao

From,   
Anthony B)


	3. Alastor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear, Anthony R.
> 
> Hahah, thank you for the compliment, Anthony. My mother taught me to always write in cursive, it's more mature and neat than other handwritings. And I'm sure your writing style doesn't look like a five year old, it's a three year old at most. You don't need to apologize for horrible hand writing.
> 
> Also, I'm not packing fancy anything in my pants? If this is some sort of joke or remark, then I don't understand it.

Dear, Anthony R.

Hahah, thank you for the compliment, Anthony. My mother taught me to always write in cursive, it's more mature and neat than other handwritings. And I'm sure your writing style doesn't look like a five year old, it's a three year old at most. You don't need to apologize for horrible hand writing.

Also, I'm not packing fancy anything in my pants? If this is some sort of joke or remark, then I don't understand it.

You mentioned you dance and sing. What type of music do you usually dance to? I enjoy swing and jazz. I don't usually sing or turn the volume up all the way- or even halfway, momma likes the house quiet. But whenever I'm able to, I sometimes dance and/or sing. 

Who is Moll's? Is that some sort of nickname for your sibling? If so, what is she like? My parents contemplated having another kid around the house, so for now I'm an only child. 

What do you cook and bake a lot of? I sometimes have an urge to bake pastries like strawberry shortcake puffs, even though I have a dislike for sugar. I always give them to the homeless after. I also bake egg tarts, too. You should try it sometime, everyone says it's delicious.

I like to cook gumbo and jambalaya sometimes, since the dishes were always so popular in my home country. I enjoy making spicy dishes, too. It's the spice that scratches the part of your brain that makes you want to come back for more. 

I never tried strawberry ice cream while in bed, food is never allowed in any bedroom besides my parents'. So I don't actually know if it 'hits' differently or not.

I cannot comprehend how you're able to take care of a pig as a pet. There's not a lot of space for it to roam around as a "pet", not including the small parks and cramped backyards. Why choose the name Fat Nuggets? Is it a reference to a show or something similar to that?

I'm not allowed pets until I'm able to move out, but I am hoping on getting a cat. One with grey and black, fluffy fur. Grey at the paws, tail, nose, ears and such and black everywhere else with sparkling orange eyes that are able to light up the whole night. It's a pretty color coat, and the eyes are like a black hole. I used to have a plushie similar to that, named Dorothy.

Moving on, what stickers do you like, this is important information that I need to know. I know that you like the scented ones, but what specific smells do you prefer? 

The plain, original stickers already have a scent. They smell like sticker. 

From,  
Alastor L. (:

* * *

A pack of four stickers were placed into the envelope. Strawberry milk stickers. A pastel pink carton along with a straw poking out of it, all of them having the same design and size. 

They smelled like sticker.

Anthony laughed, and stuck one of them on the back of his phone case, right in the top left corner. He looks at it sometimes, awaiting for Alastor's response.


	4. Anthony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> besides like, nudes. but you probably don't want them, ahah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story in so long. I lost motivation to continue it, but now I have motivation again ahah.

  
dear, al

the stickers were ver cute. tysm, dude!! where'd you get them? do you have like, a massive sticker collection or some shit? lmaoo

schools been tough as hell lately, since spring break is about to start  
stressful as shit at my house

hey, what's your house like? is it big? what're your parents like??? maybe you can send a pic or two, babes ;)))

and sorry that i can't send anything back to you. besides like, nudes. but you probably don't want them, ahah.

from,  
anthony r.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes and errors on my sleep deprivation, lmaoo.
> 
> I tried my best making Alastor and Antjony as in character they can be when human + high schoolers + the way they write casually.


End file.
